Separados x el destino
by Zibaleth
Summary: Sasuke regresa a la Aldea después de varios años. Lo encuentran deshecho por la verdad dispuesto a cambiar. Pero no tiene idea que por un trato del pasado lo obligarán a aceptar algo que no quiere ni merece. Y luchará por cambiar el destino por el amor.


¡Amigos en verdad perdonen! No sé que diablos le moví a mi página y terminé borrando esta historia lo bueno que tengo todos los capítulos guardados en mi cuenta de deviantart. Y ni modo a empezar de nuevo, y he aprovechado este error para modificar los capítulos que eran un asco enserio no puedo creer como podía leerlos. Pero aquí ya mejorados, espero les guste. Por favor comenten que de sus comentarios vivo y los seguidores de este fic perdonen por borrarlo pero fue por error y espero me dejen sus comentarios si las modificaciones les gustó. Los quiero!

**Capítulo: I**

**Introducción**

La kunoichi más sobresaliente de su generación, la ninja médico más exitosa de Konoha claro antes de su maestra Tsunade. Hace dos años se había enterado que su madre era Harumi, un clan poderoso con la barrera de sangre capaz de utilizar los cinco elementos, algunos les llamaban _Barrera del dragón_

Mientras que sus demás compañeros: 

El equipo 8:  
>Hinata: Recién Jounin<br>Kiba: Jounin (Próximo a anbu)  
>Shino: Anbu<p>

Equipo 10:  
>Chouji: Jounin<br>Ino: Jounin  
>Shikamaru: Jounin<p>

Equipo de Maito Gai:  
>Neji: Anbu<br>Tenten: Jounin  
>Lee: Jounin (Próximo a anbu)<p>

En los últimos años se descubrieron muchos secretos, se avanzó más en el progreso del camino ninja;

Sakura; Se había vuelto anbu médica junto con otras ninjas, las más destacadas en el ámbito médico. Este era un nuevo rango, Tsunade (La Hokage) comentó que esas ninjas eran demasiado buenas para dejarlas sólo en Jounin así que integró un nuevo rango "Anbu médico"

Naruto; Vaya crío, cada examen para subir a chunin surgía un contratiempo, evitando que pudiera participar para así, subir de rango. Si no es por Tsunade que platicando con el consejo habló sobre sus habilidades y sobre todo lo que había hecho en el pueblo… Después de una larga e intensa charla aceptaron subirlo a Chunin. Naruto (Como siempre) Renegó del rango, gritando que merecía ser Jounin. Obvio la Hokage se molestó y con un puñetazo en la cara lo cayó, admitiendo que no lo podía subir de rango de un día para otro, que para eso necesitaría tiempo. "Vaya estupidez" Contestó mientras se iba refunfuñando… Tsunade enfadada por su actitud le aventó su escritorio encima mientras iba en las escaleras, por supuesto produjo que Naruto se cayera. Pero no tuvo nada grave sólo rasguños, torceduras y un trauma más hacia la Hokage.

Pasaron dos semanas y media, se enteraron que Uchiha Sasuke estaba a tres o cuatro aldeas de Konoha. Sakura brincó interiormente de alegría, aunque no lo demostró con sus compañeros y maestros, aunque un brillo peculiar se asomó en sus ojos. A pesar de esa alegría, la embargó un sentimiento de miedo y al mismo tiempo amor, no lo explicaba.

Mientras que el rubio no podía estar más feliz, Tsunade les ordenó:

—Bien chicos vayan por Sasuke, es una misión de clase S

Ambos no querían esperar más, querían irse en ese preciso momento en busca de su amigo, pero la Godaime los detuvo. Afirmó que no irían solos, tendrían que esperar al siguiente día para que el equipo se completara. Los que los ayudarían acababan de regresar de una misión y necesitaban descansar para el siguiente día.

Refunfuñando se preguntaron "¿Qué hacer?" Suspirando se dieron cuenta que sólo quedaba esperar. Al día siguiente Sakura creyó que sería la primera en llegar a la puerta principal de Konoha, pero olvidó que Naruto estaría igual o más ansioso que ella por traer a su amigo de vuelta. Traía muchas más ganas, más ganas de las que siempre se le notaban. Al llegar Sakura la saludó feliz.

—. ¡Hola Sakura-chan!  
>—Naruto, buenos días… No puedo creerlo —Habló entre pausas —Lo traeremos de regreso —Afirmó —Es un hecho ¡Enserio! —Gritó su yo interior<br>—Sí Sakura-chan ¡De verás! Esta vez Sasuke no se escapará —Avisó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el amor hacia su compañera no había desparecido pero tampoco había aumentado por la llegada de alguien más a su vida.  
>—Hola, buenos días… Naruto-kun —Habló mientras veía sus manos —Sakura-chan —Habló más alegre<br>—. ¡Hinata! —Corrió a abrazarla, no tenía la menor idea de qué era pero cuando estaba con Hinata el nombre de Sakura se desaparecía por completo y sólo ocupaba su rostro.  
>—. Hola Hinata-chan —Sakura le había tomado inmenso cariño, y le daba gracias por tratar de alejar al rubio de ella. Deseando que ojalá lo pudiera enamorar, aunque no estaba lejos de conseguirlo. Y gracias a Sakura, Hinata pudo controlar mejor los nervios delante de Naruto.<p>

Enseguida llegó Neji junto Shikamaru. La relación entre estos dos parecía de amigos, no tan íntimos como Shikamaru con Chouji o Neji con Lee. Tiempo después llegó Kakashi junto con Yamato, no tan tarde gracias a que Yamato rescató del sendero de la vida a Kakashi como suele perderse en él.

Después de unas cuantas órdenes de parte de Kakashi, dejó que Shikamaru hablara para que formara la estrategia.

—Neji irá al frente y Hinata irá atrás… Así ambos inspeccionarán el terreno y nos avisarán de cualquier problema —Explicó y tras un asentimiento de parte de los Hyügas continúo —Sakura… Como Hinata inspeccionará el terreno te quedas como la única médico, así que irás en medio. En esta posición por cualquier problema te protegeremos  
>—Sí Shikamaru —Asintió<br>—Naruto atrás de Sakura seguido por mí, el profesor Yamato irá detrás de mí. Hinata atrás de él y el profesor Kakashi atrás de Neji.  
>—. ¡Sí! —Contestaron a la vez<br>—Bueno equipo —Habló Kakashi —. ¡Vámonos!  
>—. ¡Sí! —Y todos se pusieron en marcha.<p>

Esas palabras para tanto Sakura como Naruto fue un gran suspiro, tanto un peso menos. Ya que era una nueva oportunidad para cumplir su promesa y para ser felices. Está vez se juraron que harían todo para traerlo de regreso y a pesar de los obstáculos, nada… Absolutamente nada interferiría en esta misión… Esta vez nada ni nadie los pararía.

Y aquí fue donde empezó la historia…

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Trama de la historia; Es _una historia alternativa_

Sakura e Naruto junto a su equipo van en busca nuevamente de Uchiha Sasuke para traerlo de regreso a la aldea y esta vez lo consiguen.  
>Encuentran a un Sasuke deshecho por la verdad dispuesto a cambiar. Pero no tiene idea que un pacto del pasado lo obligarán a aceptar algo que quiero y no merece...<br>Enamorado y dolido tratará de cambiar el amor por el destino...


End file.
